An electric motor essentially comprises an armature assembly and a stator assembly both of which are individually produced on separate production lines after which the armature and the stator assemblies are assembled together.
In order to make two electric motors of different sizes, for example with armatures of 47 mm and 57 mm diameter, it has been the practice to have four separate and distinct production lines, i.e. two for the armatures and two for the stators.
Each production line occupies a substantial floor space. Furthermore, each production line has its own independent equipment and its own staff.